New Life for Newlywed Couple
by hawa-chan
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have got married. This short fic shows their daily life.


Title: New Life for Newlywed Couple

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: (Main) Kagami x Kuroko

A disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime. I just own this fan fiction which means that this story is not real and only fan based. I do not obtain any profit and the credit goes to the real creator.

Also, this fan fiction is a yaoi themed so if you are not a fan or simply hate yaoi or even this pairing, DO NOT READ and it's your choice to not read this story.

* * *

**This short fan fiction might become a Chibi doujin. I hope that I can draw it as soon as possible but I'm too busy right now. Oh well, just enjoy this first.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

After a few years, Kagami and Kuroko have got married. Right now, they live together nearby condominium in Seirin. Kagami works as a firefighter while his wife works as a kindergarten teacher at Seirin Youchien where he used to go when he was a kid.

Although both of them are rarely met due to Kagami's duty shift, especially on the night shift, Kuroko still can perform his responsibility as a wife brilliantly. Kuroko is quiet and he is still a lack of presence as usual so the neighbors rarely detect him and he often scares them when he greets them.

**1. Wedding**

Kagami tries his best to gather his courage. He has to say this. He has to!

"Ku… Kuroko! Marry me!"

And so, everybody is attending their wedding ceremony when Kuroko wears a beautiful white wedding dress while Kagami is carrying him like a princess. Everyone is happy especially Seirin former basketball team members whom they shared the sparkling moments together when they were high school. But…

"Arf!"

Just one bark from Nigou can change the whole mood. Kagami is really shocked and before he realizes it, Kuroko has already fallen from his arms.

"So… sorry Kuroko… er… Tetsuya!"

**2. New house**

"Look! This is our new house!" said Kagami while pointing his finger to a condominium to his wife.

They have just finished packing their belongings in the new house until it has been a case occurs at the nearby district and Kagami has been called from his office. "Sorry, I have to work."

"I'm late! I'm late!" While Kagami is running to his office, Kuroko is playing with his students.

**3. Neighbors 1**

A neighbor passes Kuroko who stands in front of his room. Then, there is another one. As usual, nobody realizes that Kuroko is there. But Kuroko thought that he still has to greet them.

"Good morning."

And as expected, those neighbors are shocked and yell the word "Ghost!" They run away from Kuroko.

**4. Neighbors 2**

The neighbors who have realized Kuroko's situation start to get along with him. They found that Kuroko is a nice man. "Geez… Kuroko-San! You scared us!" said one of them.

"I get it a lot," replies the bluenette.

"Do you live with your family here?" asks another neighbor.

Still with his stoic face, Kuroko answers: "I live with my husband here."

That answer turns their face into something indescribably scary.

* * *

That night, Kagami returns home and he can be with his beloved wife again. They sit together in the dining hall while watching TV. "So Kuro… I mean Tetsuya, do you like our new house?" asks the red haired husband.

"I still don't know yet. The neighbors eyed me with weird looks," answers his blunt and stoic wife.

Suddenly, Kagami pulls Kuroko to his shoulder and shows his affection for his wife. "Who cares? I own you now." He smiles. Kuroko enjoys landing his head on his husband's shoulder.

"So… are you happy with me?" asks Kagami to Kuroko and…

Tetsuya Nigou is glaring at him with its giant eye balls which everybody knows the similarity with Kuroko's eyes and Kagami gaps to his surprise. "Gahhh! What are you doing?!"

"It's Taiga-kun's fault for asking such a question," answers Kuroko while holding his black and white colored dog. It seems that Nigou had turned into a big but still furry and fluffy dog after these years past.

"…"

"Damn! You're cute! Tonight, I'm going to eat you alive… Gahhh!"

"Arf!"

* * *

**Alright, this is the end of the first chapter. I'm looking forward for the doujin and still finding time to draw. I will inform to you when it has released.**


End file.
